


Meeting the Boyfriend's Friends

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Oikawa has been actively trying to keep his friends from meeting his boyfriend. He is reminded of why when he and Kuroo run into Matsun and Makki.





	

“Captain! Hey, Captain!”

Oikawa started walking faster, pulling Kuroo along with him. “Let’s go find somewhere to get food. I’m feeling udon.”

Kuroo turned his head to who was calling out to (probably) Oikawa. “But aren’t those your teammates?”

“Nope. Never seen them in my life,” Oikawa replied without even looking at them.

“Ouch, Oikawa. Nothing like three years of friendship, right?” Matsukawa commented dryly as he and Hanamaki caught up to him.

“I think he’s on a date.” Hanamaki stage whispered, pointing to Kuroo and Oikawa’s joined hands. “It’s almost like he doesn’t want us to meet his boyfriend.”

“Sure don’t,” Oikawa answered, increasing his speed even more.

“Aww, why not, Tooru? I don’t visit that often, and you haven’t introduced me to any of your friends.”

“Not true, you met Iwa-chan that one time,” Oikawa corrected.

“He calls him Tooru; that’s so cute.” Hanamaki grinned, throwing an arm around Oikawa to stop his speed walking.

“No, I  _ saw _ Iwaizumi when he came to pick you up. And all I saw was, like, two hair spikes.” He turned to the taller of the two, who looked like he was putting in a joint effort to sandwich Kuroo and Oikawa between them so they couldn’t run away. “Hey, I’m Kuroo, this sweet ass’ boyfriend,” he pointed towards Oikawa.

“Sweet ass,” Matsukawa snorted, “Matsukawa. Nice to meet you. That’s Hanamaki, my sweet ass’ed boyfriend,” he motioned towards Hanamaki.

“Don’t take it personal. He doesn’t usually introduce people he’s dating to us. He’s embarrassed.” Hanamaki pretended to pout at Oikawa.

“Because you’re embarrassing,” Oikawa shot back.

“Rude! Issei, are you going to let him badmouth us like this in front of Kuroo?”

“I mean, he’s right,” Matsukawa shrugged. He placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder and pulled out his phone, “You wanna see all the stupidest pictures of Oikawa we have?” He smirked.

“Please,” Kuroo sighed, “I’m a man who believes in equivalent exchange,” he whipped out his own phone with a grin, “Let’s trade.”

Oikawa let out an offended yelp and tried to reach for their phones to stop them and delete all of the pictures, but Hanamaki’s arm kept him in place. “Tetsu-chan, don't do this to me!” Oikawa knew there was no reasoning with his teammates, but he had leverage over Kuroo.

“Don’t do what, honey? I’m just bonding with your friends,” Kuroo replied with a less than innocent tone.

“Don't ‘honey’ me. And I think I'm officially unfriending them, so no need to bond.”

“Issei, send those pics to me before we leave.” Hanamaki said as if Oikawa wasn't there.

“You can’t unfriend us, captain. Iwaizumi would still hang out with us even if you didn’t,” Matsukawa chuckled.

“I'm unfriending him for association then.” Oikawa shrugged. “Tetsu-chan, don't bully me like this.” He added in a slightly whining tone.

“You shouldn’t unfriend everyone just ‘cause they now know me,” Kuroo chuckled. He held up his phone to Oikawa to show him a picture of him in his underwear, on the floor of their club room, with a mop bucket over his head. “Can you tell me how you ended up like this?”

Oikawa pointed at Hanamaki as best he could while still being restrained by him as explanation. “You're right though, that seems counter productive. I should just send you back to Tokyo instead. And leave you there where you can't run into anyone I know ever again.”

“Aww come on, Tooru, it’s just a little fun.”

Oikawa arches an eyebrow at him. “So is sex. I think you've had enough fun with this though. A shame, since school is about to be back in session, so it'll probably be awhile.” He said loftily.  

Kuroo looked as though Oikawa had told him the word was ending. “Babe, honey, sweety, be reasonable.” He pouted down at Oikawa, angling his chin up to press a swift kiss to his lips.

“You play dirty,” Hanamaki observed when Oikawa didn't seem swayed at all by Kuroo’s attempts.

“Come on, Tooru. Love me like I love you.” Kuroo could feel his hopes dying with every non-reaction he was getting from Oikawa.

“Aww c’mon, Tetsurou. Sex is just a little fun.”

Hanamaki was laughing at both of them and had loosened his grip. Oikawa was pretty sure he could get free soon.

Kuroo sniffled and slumped in defeat, dragging his feet in despair with every step they took.

“Looks like you’re stuck with blue balls for the rest of your stay,” Matsukawa laughed.

“On the bright side, if he’s not gonna have sex with you anyway, you don’t have anything to lose if we keep trading pictures.” Hanamaki got an elbow to the ribs for that.

“He’s got a point, y’know,” Kuroo said sullenly, scrolling through his phone pictures again. “Oh wait, shit! I didn’t mean to send that! Delete it!” He tried to reach for Matsukawa’s phone, only for Matsukawa to swerve away.

“Oh hey, it’s a cute one. How’d you manage to move slowly enough for Oikawa not to wake up when you took this?” On his phone was a picture of Oikawa peacefully sleeping while hugging a large pillow, looking like the angel he loved to proclaim himself to be.

“What?” Oikawa leaned over and frowned a bit. “When were you awake before me to take a picture? And why do you need pictures of me sleeping?”

“I need it!” Kuroo tried to defend himself, “I don’t see you enough to not have it!”

“We take lots of pictures together. I can just send you some.” Oikawa took a lot of selfies and dragged Kuroo into most of them whenever they saw each other.

“I need it,” Kuroo repeated. It was definitely rare for Kuroo to ever see Oikawa sleeping, and he considered a miracle he even got the picture.

“I have one of him asleep on a textbook if that's what you're into.” Hanamaki offered.

_ “Why?”  _ Oikawa shot him a bewildered look.

“To tell Iwaizumi to come get you.”

“If you didn’t wake up so early, my need for these wouldn’t be an issue.” Kuroo pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek while motioning for Hanamaki to send him the picture.

“It's not my fault you're allergic to mornings.”

“And it’s not my fault you don’t know the joy of sleeping in.”

“Birds start making noise. I can't sleep through it,” Oikawa defended.

“If it makes you happy, and potentially reinstates sex privileges, I’ll stop picture trading,” Kuroo offered with a dramatic sigh.

Oikawa looked at him consideringly. “Maybe if you buy me udon. I really am feeling that. It wasn’t just an escape mention.”

“Deal!” Kuroo pocketed his phone and let Oikawa lead him to the closest restaurant. “Sorry guys. I like his ass too much to give it up for pictures,” He called to Hanamaki and Matsukawa.


End file.
